


I'm On Top of the World With You

by Attack_On_Feelings (delsol)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Misgendering, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Tumblr Prompt, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsol/pseuds/Attack_On_Feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt: We were randomly put together on this Ferris wheel boat and I’ve just realized that I’m deathly afraid of heights oh god please hold me </p><p> </p><p>“I said,” He grumbles lowly, “you better not rock the fucking car or I won’t hesitate to throw you out the window. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On Top of the World With You

**Author's Note:**

> **this was the first prompt I ever wrote but held off on publishing- I just recently found it and edited it** so yeah..not my best writing but I thought the prompt was too cute not to post!  
>  My tumblr is [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The summer festival in downtown Shinganshina was one of the main, and only, attractions in the small town. Literally it has a population of 800 some people. It thrives on the tourists that come to stay over the summer on the small, well-kept shores; but once September comes, Shinganshina goes back into a ghost-town.

 

Just like every other year, Eren, along with Armin and Mikasa, meet up at the edge of their silent street and ride bikes down to the festival. 

 

Just like every other year, once they’ve ridden all the rides Armin can stomach, Eren leaves him with Mikasa to ride the huge ass Ferris wheel, which Mikasa is totally afraid of but won’t admit it. Armin, on the other hand, is open about him probably peeing himself if he were to go on the ride. Eren admits it’s definitely big, but after you’ve ridden it a few times, it’s not so scary.

 

Not like every other year, however, was the guy Eren was paired with. Usually it was some mom with her screaming kid who wanted blue cotton candy instead of pink, or some teens trying, and failing, to take a non-blurry picture at the top. But this guy, wait, actually man fits his sleek persona better, he’s gorgeous. Silky black hair styled into an undercut (Eren’s never actually seen one before, then again he’s only seen the same 800 people every day of his life, soo..), his ivory skin covered by a short sleeved t-shirt reading Vance Joy. _What kind of band name is that?_ Eren questioned to himself. He never really listened to the radio because it was mostly just local talk shows playing 24/7 or the top 20 songs on repeat for the year. 

 

He’d probably been staring at the man for too long because two piercing blue (maybe gray?) eyes were staring right back up at him, analyzing him with the same intensity Eren had done to him. Eren shivered nervously under the intensity of the short man’s gaze, it probably looked really weird because it was almost 90 degrees outside. 

 

Once Eren was deemed acceptable by the other man, the raven got into their car and sat across from him, crossing his arms across his chest, then crossing one leg over the other and turned his head to the side to look out the window, leaving Eren with a nice view of his soft looking hair. 

 

Eren, unlike the shorter man’s daintiness, sat with his legs parted and elbows on each knee, then propped his head on his hands to be in a more comfortable position to look at the strange, but beautiful other man. 

 

The car door was shut by one of the bored workers, and the comforting sound of the festival was cut off with it, leaving the occupants in awkward silence. Their car slowly started moving up towards the top of the Ferris wheel, letting other people get on the ride.

 

About halfway up, a deep voice cut sharply through the silence, managing to startle Eren out of his daze. He blinked and his mouth dropped when he realized that the voice surprisingly belonged to the short, raven. 

 

“Did you fucking hear me? I’m being serious you know.” Eren responded with a dumb ‘what?’ He noticed the man had now turned his head and was now fully facing the brunette with gemstones for eyes.

 

The other man sighs, rubbing his temple with a well-manicured hand, “I said,” He grumbles lowly, “you better not rock the fucking car or I won’t hesitate to throw you out the window. Also, quit staring. It’s annoying and really fucking weird. You’re just sitting there, barely blinking, staring at the side of my face.”

 

Eren furrows his eyebrows realizing that indeed he had been staring for a long amount of time, his eyes felt really dry and his back needed to be straightened out from being hunched over.

 

The brunette sheepishly smiles, “Shit sorry, I space out a lot. I’m Eren by the way.” He doesn’t hold out his hand because he knows the raven probably wouldn’t take it anyways.

 

“I don’t give a shit if you space out as long as you don’t fucking move the car.” Eren responds quickly with ‘I won’t’ and the man seems to calm down. He rubs his temples once again (must be a habit? Eren usually bites his nails when he’s nervous… or bored... or just if he feels like it really, so he’s not one to judge.) With a seemingly relieved smile he adds, “I’m Levi. Sorry, I really fucking hate heights.” The brunette raises a bushy eyebrow at that. Levi shrugs and looks out the window again. “I have this friend, Hange, and they like setting me up with people. Well girls, actually. They don’t know I’m gayer than Elton John. So I’m hiding where they least expect me to be.”

 

Eren’s eyes go wide, not because Levi, who he’d just met like 10 minutes ago, told the brunette he was gay, but because he didn’t think Levi was much of a talker and here he was ranting on about his life. The raven, however, must’ve interpreted Eren’s silence and flabbergasted expression as him being a homophobe or something like that due to the scowl on his face and the fact that he’d turned back to look out the window. Much to Levi’s dismay they were 2 cars away from the highest point; the ride hadn’t even started (or finished loading for that matter) and he was already feeling panic being lodged in his chest. _This was a great idea_ he sneered to himself and turned away from the window.

 

The brunette gathered his thoughts as quick as he could, which lead to a very uncoordinated sentence being practically screamed (read: actually screamed) at Levi, “I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE GAY BECAUSE YOU’RE VERY HOT AND I THINK YOU MADE ME GAY TOO, SO!” 

 

If Eren thought the silence at the beginning of the ride was awkward, this silence was hell. What the fuck was he thinking? He mentally face palmed. He rapidly found interest in playing with a loose string on his shorts. Very, very interesting. He was too busy kicking himself over the shit that spewed unknowingly from his mouth to notice the quiet laughter coming from the other occupant in the car. When the laughter grew, Eren lifted his head to see Levi’s face bright red with tears in his eyes.

 

“Shit kid, I didn’t realize you were that uncensored.” He wipes the wetness from his eyes and looks at the caribbean-eyed man sitting across from him, “I don’t think I’ve ever laughed that hard in my 20 years, so thanks, Eren.” The way Levi said Eren’s name made the brunette’s heart beat faster for unknown reasons. His name off this man’s lips shouldn’t sound so fucking sexy. 

 

When his heart calmed down enough, Eren realized he and Levi were 2 years apart. He didn’t know why that little fact make his heart start beating rapidly again, but he guesses Levi just has that effect on his fluctuating emotions. 

 

Eren blushes and begins fiddling with the string on his shorts again, “Yeah, no problem.” He looks out the cars window and notices they’ve reached the top. He blushes harder when he realizes couples are supposed to kiss at the top because it’s ‘romantic’ or some shit. Sadly there’s no couple in this car. Just a sexy, short gay and a blushing, hot-headed gay. 

 

He looks up at Levi as the ride starts and sees his face go from ivory to white as a sheet. Levi swiftly scoots to the one part that has no window view, his panic stricken face looking at Eren for some sort of support probably, so the brunette slides next to the raven who latches onto him like a koala on to a tree.

 

“Holy shit, oh fuck. This is really fucking high. Fuck. EREN STOP ROCKING THE GODDAMN CAR OR SO HELP ME I’LL SHOOT YOU.”

 

Eren chokes back his laughter and replies with a hopefully comforting smile. “Levi, calm down I’m not rocking the car, it’s doing that on its own.” 

 

With Levi still clinging to him, Eren difficultly positions his arms to embrace the older man’s shaking form, rubbing soothing patterns on his pale arms. After a while, his breathing becomes normal and his skin once again becomes ivory. 

 

With his head still resting above Levi’s, which is resting against his tan shoulder (don’t squeal Eren, that’s not manly), he calmly asks if the raven is feeling better. His reply is Levi latching onto his neck. Biting and sucking the tan, supple neck, filling their car with wet noises, heavy breathing, and Eren’s loud moans.

 

When Levi deems his mark good enough, he gently places an open mouthed kiss to it before trailing up to Eren’s mouth, his hand on the brunette’s lower abdomen, teasing him by only lightly pecking his lips and drawing away. Eren let out a frustrated whine before grabbing Levi by the hair and clashing their mouths together, plunging his tongue into the heat of Levi’s mouth, winning the fight for dominance (which Levi probably let him now that he thinks about it). 

 

It was getting pretty heated fast, Eren sucking on Levi’s tongue, Levi rubbing slow circles on the brunette’s upper thigh, like really upper thigh, both showing signs of arousement in their pants and both moaning as if they were professional hookers when their car door was suddenly slid open to reveal a very flustered worker and a mother covering her two kids eyes along with obnoxious cackling. Just beyond them he could see… Oh god, please no.

 

_Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw._

 

~*~

 

Hange had been searching everywhere for that little munchkin, even going so far as to look in each and every porta-potty, but they couldn’t find him. They’d found a very dapper blonde girl with huge blue eyes for Levi to meet. 

 

Hange was tugging her (and her friend who was glaring at Hange with daggers dangerously close to Levi’s) past the Ferris wheel when the blonde gave a tug on their arm and pulled them towards a large crowd surrounding one of the cars. The blonde pushed her way, with a lot of help from gender bent Levi, towards the front where they were met with quite the sight. Levi was being pushed out of the ride with some totally hot dude in tow, both red faced and pitching some impressive tents down below. 

 

Hange started cackling which drew Levi’s attention to them. They looked down at the blonde, “Sorry honey, I don’t think my friend is into girls. Don’t worry though, you’re beautiful, you’ll find a guy who doesn’t prefer dick up his ass…” They pondered for a second, disregarding what the blonde was saying before adding, “Or the other way around I guess. I could see it going either way right now to be honest.” 

 

The blonde’s face was completely red, she opened her mouth to protest something but the now-not-so-horny men walked awkwardly over to them, the brunette sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

 

Hange broke the silence with a squeal, grabbing Levi and shaking him by the arms, “LEVI! MY BABY PEANUT, MY WITTLE PIGLET, MY TINY CHIUAUA, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?” Levi rolls his eyes with a shrug, his way of saying ‘I’ll tell you later, fuckface.’ 

 

Meanwhile, the blonde girl and her friend are questioning the tan guy, the raven even going as far to ask if Levi pressured him, but he assures them with a blush he gave his full consent. Hange then pushes Levi over to ask for caribbean-cutie’s number when it suddenly comes to them that the reason blondie didn’t want Levi was because she was already with girl Levi! Why hadn’t they realized that before?!

 

“O-M-G!” They screech and run towards the lesbian lovers, “I didn’t realize you girls were together! Holy shit, I just tried to set up a lesbian with a gay man.” They grumble beneath their breath something along the lines of their gaydar not being as strong as it was last year when Eren, the tan hottie, started cracking up, the raven next to the blonde even cracking a smile herself. Levi looks up from where he’s typing his info into Eren’s phone with a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Armin. Holy shit, man I’m sorry.” He wheezes out between laughs to the very unamused girl.

 

“If you were sorry you’d stop laughing, you asshole.” Hange nearly breaks their neck as they turn to look at Armin, the beholder of the raspy, deepish voice that definitely didn’t belong to a girl. 

 

“ARMIN! OH MY ARMIN! MY LITTLE BABY ERWIN, MY LITTLE PINEAPPLE! I’M SO SORRY!” They rush over to where sh- wait no he is standing and squishes him into a tight hug. “PLEASE FORGIVE ME YOU BEAUTIFUL LITTLE MAN!” 

 

Towards the end of their apology to Armin, Levi starts dragging Hange away from the boy who will probably need a hearing aid by age 25, but feels a strong grip on his shoulder. When he turns around he’s met with scratchy lips that belong to Eren.

 

“Text me.” He says, resting his forehead against the shorter man’s.

 

“Of course I will, shithead. After all, you’re the one who cured me from my fear of heights.” He gives the brunette a peck on the lips then watches Eren walk away with the two not-lesbian-lovers.

 

With Hange following closely behind, he turns and starts walking the opposite way, towards their car. 

 

He turns around one last time to see Eren leaving, _and damn_ , he thinks while biting his lip, _that is one fine ass._

**Author's Note:**

>  **comments and kudos are amazing!** sorry if it sounded awkward/ unrealistic!! with all the acwnr angst I just had to write something a little smutty but was too lazy to write actual smut! 
> 
> my other prompts (that are a lot better) are here: [Destruction of Government Property](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3521429/)  
> and [He Stole My Heart and Some Lady's Wallet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707025/)  
> my tumblr: [fortress-of-fanfics](http://fortress-of-fanfics.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
